Wicked II
Wicked II is the second part of the main "Wicked" trilogy - set a year after the events of "Wicked" this continues the themes of horror and fantasy by expanding upon the concepts introduced in the first story. Prologue It was approaching a year to the day that Edward's life changed in a blink of an eye, once a lonely boy seemingly destined to a life of uncertainity following the deaths of his parents and his return to the haunting Bigsby Manor. Yet now, at the age of ten, Edward was a more confident boy and had grown to enjoy his new home thanks to the company of a girl known as Violet - herself a survivor of horrors beyond her years and although being labelled a "vampire" she was accepted into Edward's new family thanks in part to a divine pact made in their most desperate moment. Through Violet he had learned to stop fearing the darkness, learning that although often strange the world was not without hope - she in turn began to have a sense of family so long denied to her by the shadows that haunted her, Edward's new family had even provided her with a room of her own and treated her as they would any child under their care. Even Edward's somewhat rude and aggressive Cousin, Sara, was not much of a problem - her presence was far more desirable than the nightmares they had both endured in the past. Unfortunately, light can not exist without darkness and both Edward and Violet would soon find that Bigsby Manor was not finished with them - a new harvest was fast approaching and from the dark corners of the abyss an alien presence sat quietly, wating for the time to manifest once more and show them both the hidden world that lay within that mysterious Manor.. Chapter 1 It was a sunny afternoon and Edward had taken to exploring the gardens surrounding the Bigsby Manor, as he had done several times over the last few months - creating a treehouse and swings as well as several "hiding spots", at long last starting to act like most ten-year old boys. Though being of the "modern age" Edward also developed a fondness of video-games, v-net culture and gadgets - which his clothing started to reflect, as well as his tendency to carry his v-phone around with himself, even in the outdoors, checking it every now and then for new v-mails or funny v-clips to share with friends. Indeed, Edward didn't have too many friends - his uncle prefered home schooling and the Manor itself was rather isolated, yet one of his closest friends over the year had been Violet, who he owed much of his current happiness to, for despite being a "vampire" Violet had been his companion during a darker chapter he tried to forget. A chapter of demonic intrusion and horror, a nightmare that ended with what he and Violet could only assume was divine intervention (a word he'd heard from his aunt) - they had often discussed it but made an agreement with one another not to explore too deep into the Manor or ask too many questions of what happened that night, lest they awaken anything they shouldn't. Other than a few minor ups and downs caused by the inevitable changes caused by living with a young "vampire" Edward's life was definitely improving and he even afforded himself a smile as he sat on one of the swings and looked around. Nearby, Violet sat in the shade of a tree, poking at the buttons on Edward's V-Boy Advance. "Hey Edward," she asked, "I'm playing that Nemesis RPG game, and it said I found an 'emberblade'. What do I do with an 'emberblade'?" Over the past year, Violet had grown more and more accustomed to living in a stable home, and had grown to love her adoptive family. Despite Sara's less-than-desirable attitude, she had a steadfast ally in Edward, whom she began to regard as the brother she never had. And although she found herself bewildered with Edward's V-Net related hobbies- having come from a world of magic- she enjoyed them with him all the same. She was content to live in a confusing world with a loving family, but that did not stop the nightmares. When she slept, the Shadow was awake, and it tormented her relentlessly. On some nights, she woke sitting bolt upright, screaming- on others, she was twisted into the bedsheets, having thrashed about in a cold sweat. The terror was a price she was willing to pay, however, and she was grateful to be able to confide in Edward, though she would not tell him about the whispers she heard and the things they said. "Okay," said Violet, continuing to prod at the gaming device, "It's gone now- that means it's in the menu, right? How do I open the menu?" "Have you got holo-options on? or are you still using the old system? holo-option makes it much easier to access stuff.. you can ask it questions and it responds like a person.." Edward replied, continuing to look around as he glanced over at the old hedge maze near the back of the Manor. "..Hey.. Violet.. uncle told me something about that maze yesterday.." he begins, as if deciding to finally confide something with her again. "Okay? What?" asked Violet warily, the events of that night almost a year ago still fresh in her mind. "The maze was built over an old Kitchen Yard, the Manor was a plantation in the past.. kind of sad.. uncle says it was common in those days, I wonder if that's why this place had all those monsters? I.. I guess we shouldn't really talk about it.. just starts to make more sense now.. why things got so bad here.." Edward says, swinging a little as he speaks. "Makes it sound like a curse," said Violet. "You think maybe a curse did...did that ''to the house?" "I don't know.. you said you could see ghosts? Ever saw anything after.. well.. you know, that night?" Edward began, looking to Violet as he stops swinging. "No," said Violet, "though it's not like I've been looking for ghosts, or anything." "Yeah.. you're right.." Edward replied, then heard his uncle calling from the Manor "..hey, I guess it's time for us to go inside.. you know how uncle is with routines and stuff..". Violet nodded, following Edward into the house. "You haven't seen anything, have you?" she asked, in a whisper. "No.. I just thought about that weird ghost we saw in that room.. at least I think it was a ghost.. seemed more like a man than a monster.. maybe I shouldn't think on it.. just seemed weird, after what uncle told me.." Edward replied as he entered the house and went towards a room to the right of the hall, as the pair often did - his uncle was a man of habit (some would even dare say obsessive) when it came to routines, though it was pleasant enough.. neither child experiencing any harm from it, save perhaps the occassional scolding if they disrupted the somewhat strict schedule. "Yeah, maybe we ''should just forget about it," said Violet. "Don't want to look too deeply into these ghosts, or demons, whatever they are. Don't want them coming after us." +++++ The rest of the afternoon went by rather peacefully as Violet and Edward performed their usual duties around the house and the sun began to set, although he had been good at keeping quiet on the topic of ghosts as requested Edward's curiosity finally gave in. "..listen, Violet? ..do you think ghosts sleep like we do?.." it was an odd question, to be certain. "Hm... I doubt it," said Violet. "I mean, they've got no reason to, right? In fact, they could be hiding in the walls, listening to our conversation at this very moment..." "That's stupid.." Edward began, though maybe to comfort himself "..come on, we better get ready for the evening.. you know the routine and all.." As Edward said this a nearby mirror flickered, briefly showing a pair of glowing feline-like eyes and a disembodied Cheshire smile - which faded after a few moments. "Stupid?" asked Violet. "I'm just trying to be realistic here...you're ''the one who brought it up..." Edward suddenly stopped and his eyes seemed to glaze over, turning around and looking to Violet ''"..realistic? you're a vampire - what do you know about the real world? don't you see why I'm asking all these things? .. I'm scared.. because of you.." - his voice was odd, deeper than it should be and for some reason he was clenching his fists. "Ed... I... I didn't... I'm sorry, I... wait, are you saying I'm not real?!" Edward suddenly turns rather pale and seems to weaken, a chuckle seeming to come from another mirror - "..Truth saved you.. little vampire.. who will save him?" Edward says, his voice twisted as he collapses on the ground. "Y-you're not... Edward... what's going on?" stammered Violet, immobilized by fear and confusion. "..the boy is ours now.. you won't be saving him again.. little bloodsucker.." a voice speaks from the mirror as Edward remains on the floor, seemingly motionless. "G-go away..." stammered Violet, backing away from Edward and the mirror, into the wall. "Too late for that, the Truth set you free but it never said anything about Edward.. Poppy has taken a liking to the little cur.. you however are of use to me.. what say you, Violet? care to step through the mirror and talk to me? or do you want to stay there and watch Edward become one of us?" the voice repeats, the mirror going cloudy as an image appears of a noble human dressed in the style of a prince, yet tainted with tyranny, riding atop a dark warhorse. Violet swallowed, looking to Edward, then the mirror. Without looking back, she walked up to it, and pressed a tentative hand against it's surface. "Fine," she said, her expression going dark. "We'll talk. I've made deals with demons before. This is nothing new." "Good girl.. this won't take long.. just be careful where you tread.." 'the voice notes, the mirror becoming like an inky well of cold water as Violet passes through, the mirror solidifying afterwards - she finds herself setting foot on a cold swamp with mist surrounding her, the figure on the dark warhorse looking over her alongside several other figures that she may remember from her previous encounters with the Chaos-Lords, minus Poppy.. who seemed to be notably absent. '"..after all, you walk on the backs of gods now..". Chapter 2 Violet shivered, partially from the cold. She glared at each of the figures, one by one. "Well?" she asked. "What do you want with me?" "Your friend is in danger.." the female of the group said "..Poppy has taken an interest in making him a part of his Court..". "That is an honor, in a way.. few have found a way into Poppy's heart.." a mushroom-like creature states. "Yet it is also troubling for us.." the rat replies. "So.. we want you, little Violet, to stop Poppy from taking the boy.." the figure on the dark warhorse declares. "I'll help you," said Violet, "but only because we want the same thing. But tell me- why do you want me stop Poppy from taking my brother? What's in it for you?" The beings look between each other before at last the female steps forward and motions Violet away, towards a path that forms out of the swamp - the area starting to take the shape of the outskirts of the Manor as the other Chaos-Lords seem to allow her to talk to Violet alone, she is a disturbing mix of maternity and corruption, both loving yet undeniably dangerous: "..you still see him as your brother.. come.. I shall explain to you why we are working against Poppy.." In silence, Violet followed. The female leads Violet to the same maze she and Edward had hid in during their last encounter with the Chaos Lords, the maze disappearing to reveal a Kitchen Yard bustling with activity, like spectres of the past brought vividly to life as she stopped, speaking to Violet: "..I have long sought to destroy the Bigsby clan.. for they stood against everything I was.. yet Poppy favored them.. so much that even in death the first Bigsby walks this Manor.. the other Lords are indifferent to mankind's plight, they war with Poppy for selfish reasons as old as time.. your brother is but another lost soul falling under Poppy's spell..". "What are you, then?" asked Violet, "and why do you hate my brother's family?" "The Chaos Lords hate each other, not mankind.. mankind simply happens to be a part of our wars.. at least that is how most of my kind think: Poppy does on rare occasions find himself growing to love some of mankind.. I am the only Lord who truly loves all of mankind.. consider me a Goddess of Orphans, the mother to those who have nothing.. in a way that makes you and your brother my children.. just as I was mother to these enslaved souls.. do you understand now?" the female replies, showing a strange figure made out of sticks and straws near a small building, vaguely resembling the female standing beside Violet. Violet stared in silence for a few moments. She turned back to the female Chaos Lord. "How do you want me to stop Poppy?" she asked. The female stares out for a while, then turns, the scene fading away as she does so and being replaced with a lonely road where Violet and herself stand alone in the cold night : "..I want you to find help, little one.. bring it to the Manor any way you can..". "And if I do what you say, will Edward be saved?" asked Violet. "As "saved" as any of us can be.. in the end Violet.. you were "saved" once - look where it ultimately led.. just know that if you get help you can have your brother back.. for a little while at least.. when life is as fleeting as it is, a little while is more than enough.." the female replies. Violet nodded. "Fine. I will do what you say. But only because of Edward. That's all that matters to me." "Of course, remember that link.. when the world falls apart it can act as your anchor.. this world is dark, Violet, is it any surprise that the only ones who understand it are considered "demons"? the gods seek out the light but tread not in the dark.. we, however, tend to the dark.. for we have spent so long in it.." the female replies, turning and fading into the night : leaving Violet alone on the cold road. Violet paused, deep in thought for a moment, as an uncomfortable memory overtook her. Voices echoed in her mind: "She has the Mark." "Murderer." "Demon-child." Violet blinked, dispelled the thoughts, and began to walk down the street. "I'll go through any darkness," ''thought Violet to herself. ''"I'll do anything to get Edward back... I won't lose another family..." As Violet walked down the road she found nothing but woods for miles upon miles, until an old figure sits on a fork in the road, familiar to Violet in his tranquility - despite the darkness around him he seems to tend to a small flickering orb of light and appears to wait quietly. Drawn to the light, Violet moved closer, her gaze curious. As Violet approaches she notices the old man is accompanied by two other figures, both adults but as different as night as day - one appeared to be a priest and the other a woman in a trench-coat : the woman seemed to be regarding the situation with a degree of uncertainty but tried to keep a professional front. "Do not be afraid, Violet - I have brought these people to aid you.. they came willingly.. though Alumina is not one to act on "faith".. let us say she has other reasons to come to our aid.." the old man spoke, his voice probably comforting to Violet or at the least one she would remember. "Wait... i-it's you," said Violet, lost for words. The old man smiled at Violet and gave a nod, even as the woman commented : "..I have no idea who this old man is but strange things have been going on in Bigsby Manor for a long time now - so I've agreed to do some "private investigating".. you'll forgive me if I don't buy into the supernatural..". The old man simply chuckled slightly "Alumina does not care for ghost stories, Violet - however I have brought her to aid Father Michael in the "legal" sides to bringing your brother back.." - ever cheerful, yet still keeping a tone of gentleness in his voice, addressing Violet much like a granddaughter. "I-I'm scared," said Violet. "I don't want to lose Edward. I don't want to lose the only family I have left..." "It will be okay, Violet," said Father Michael, kneeling down to Violet's level and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Just have faith. If not in God, then have faith in us, and in your brother. We won't rest until we figure out what is going on in that Manor." The old man observed Violet and Father Michael as Alumina turned to him and stated: "You know I should be informing my superiors about this? child endangerment.. abandonment.. old men appearing at my door with claims of spiritual warfare.. who knows what else.." "Let us figure out what is going on before we make any reports," said Father Michael. "For now, it is our moral obligation to protect Violet." Alumina looked ready to answer back when a golden door manifests on the road nearby, the old man speaking clearly : "..abandonment? ..no.. I do not abandon my grandchildren.. enter the door and you shall find yourselves where you need to be.. I can not join you on the other side but I have no need to - you were all born with purpose.. with strength.. what use is an old man who does everything? no.. it is up to you to take the steps to freedom.. in time our paths will meet again..". "O-okay," said Violet. "Th-thank you." Alumina shook her head and went over to the door, slowly opening it "..well then - let's go.. Violet? you keep close.. Father, if you fancy praying maybe we could do with some about now.. that old man is either a mass hallucination or a reality-bender.. either way I guess we're going to play along and see what's going on.." Father Michael nodded. "After you, officer," he said. "You seem to be the more capable one here." Violet moved over to Alumina, hugging herself tightly. She looked as though she were about to speak, but relented and stared at the ground instead. "...let's go," she said quietly, passing over the threshold. "Don't worry, Violet - we'll get your brother back.. I won't let this place hurt anyone else.." Alumina said quietly, opening the door as even she had to shield her eyes : a blinding light engulfing the area as it began to shift.. Chapter 3 When Alumina does regain her vision she stares in disbelief at the haunting scene in front of her, despite being night just moments ago the group now find themselves standing in a warm summer's afternoon outside Bigsby Manor, yet the Manor looks somewhat different - for a start it is filled with activity, like an old plantation, the only problem is such places had ended centuries ago.. everything seeming to move like a vivid dream. "Where are we...?" asked Violet. "Is this... is this my house?" Alumina just stares at the scene as a figure on horseback approaches, resembling a smart gentleman of the 19th century and when he talked he had a strong Southern accent: "..if you want the boy I'm afraid you aren't going to find anything here - you see, my master can be very inventive.. consider this a dream.. I've been in it for centuries - now.. if you are smart and decent you'll go back where you came from.. or I might have to get rough..". "I've been hurt by men scarier than you," said Violet, trying to hide the fear and anger in her voice. "Now, where's my brother?" Alumina just stares at the figure as he keeps abnormally calm, his eyes looking over Violet and Father Michael before stopping on her - despite Violet's bravery he barely gives her a second glance as he speaks: ".. beyond the mirror lays a world where good is evil, right is wrong and children become men.. seek and you shall find - I'll be waiting.. either way..". Then without another word the figure turns and fades like a ghost, leaving a chill in the area : the Manor doors opening as if by some unnatural force. "A dream, he says," said Father Michael, breaking the awkward silence. "I wonder what he meant by- Violet, wait!" He shouted, as Violet broke into a run, heading for the Manor. Alumina pursued Violet as she entered the Manor, things changing drastically as she did so - the inside of Manor suddenly empty, dark and sinister.. as if it had been abandoned for some time : a cracked mirror stood prominently in one hall, with dark swirling energy emitting from it. "So," said Violet, "I guess this is where we'll find my brother?" "Fascinating," said Father Michael, stepping forward to observe the mirror. He walked around, inspecting it from various angles. "We walk in a world of demons now. It goes without saying that we must watch our step." Alumina tried to take Violet's arm as she looked around, "..this place is messing with us.. we need to -" - her sentence cut off as the mirror suddenly flickers, revealing a faint image of Edward, who seemed to be reaching out. "Violet! help me! please!" "Edward!" shouted Violet. Abandoning caution, she reached out toward the mirror. Category:Grimdark Category:Horror Category:Joecoolio Category:Fantasy Category:Storyarcs